


Random Drops of Smooches

by Marleycat



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat
Summary: David notices a little ritual of Patrick's after a week of overnights at Ray's house.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 40
Kudos: 249
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Random Drops of Smooches

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Poutini and thescholasticskipper for putting this idea into my head. Thanks to a certain corner of the SC internet in general, too. This is unbeta'd and was rattling around in my head all afternoon. Felt good to get some words down after a bit of writer's block lately.

Leading up to and after the night at Stevie’s, David and Patrick couldn’t keep their hands (or mouths) off of each other in private, and too often in public. It probably would have been easier to list the citizens of the greater Elms who hadn’t caught them in some sort of compromising position. Both of them seemed to have a goal to touch, kiss, and taste the other a certain amount, and they were exceeding their recommended daily intake, by far.

As they made up for lost time after the ill-fated barbeque, David and Patrick’s intensity for one another continued to smolder and spark. It wasn’t until there was a whole week that David ended up spending the night in the wallpapered monstrosity that was Ray’s spare bedroom that he noticed a certain new trend.

Patrick, being the early riser that he was, would often give three short pecks to David’s shoulder, neck, or whatever limb was most accessible before he pulled the covers off and headed for the shower. In the haze of his drowsiness, David often snuggled back down into the sheets, considered turning over to keep Patrick in bed just a little longer, or realized he was dreaming of a touch in that location as his mind finally awakened for the day.

“Why do you do that?” David asked, shuffling on to his side as Patrick fed his braided belt through the loops of his jeans.

“I don’t want my pants to slip?” Patrick said as he tossed his pajama shirt into the hamper.

“No, I mean the kisses before you get up,” David played off the question, already feeling embarrassed that he asked.

“Ah, those,” Patrick considered as he sat on the edge of the bed next to David’s torso, one hand reaching up to ruffle through David’s messy bedhead. “I want you to be the first thing that really starts my day when you're here, even if you are usually still drooling on yourself when I do.”

“Mean!” David playfully swiped at Patrick’s back as he tried to pull the covers over his head.

“No, no, come back,” Patrick laughed and tugged at the duvet until David’s fond face emerged. “I also want you to start your day on a positive note, be it asleep or awake. It’s my compromise since we’d open the store an hour late every day if I tried to wake you up with a blowjob,” Patrick leaned back over David and plastered a few noisy kisses along David’s jaw line as he squirmed away.

“I will always gracefully accept those on our days off, after 10am, let the record show!” David pulled at the back of Patrick’s neck and directed their mouths together for more than just a smooch.

\-----

After their declarations of love and with Patrick moving into his apartment, David thought that the novelty of the kisses would wear off. Running in the circles of his previous life, European air kisses and aloof expressions even amongst couples were the norm. Kissing was just a short lead up to the stripping of clothes, tawdry bathroom encounters, and pressing of flesh that made up David’s sexual past.

He was completely honest when he told Patrick that their first kiss was like starting something new for him too. David really didn’t expect the flushed teenage-dream feelings and lip-biting grins that these new kisses brought with them this far into their settled, adult, 30-something relationship. Even though it was hard for him to voice these feelings, he relished them all the same. With Patrick’s dainty kisses to his nose upon collecting David and his polar bear shot hangover after his getaway with Stevie, David realized that this show of affection was no longer going to be relegated to sleepy mornings anymore.

Free of their matching pajamas and jealous thoughts following the housewarming party, Patrick pressed his lips in succession against David’s hip after he came loudly in Patrick’s mouth.

After the sweet thank you kisses once David was talked into playing baseball, there were flurried pecks on David’s forehead as Patrick pulled his batting helmet off as they walked away from the home plate championship celebration.

When Patrick had gestured across the cafe for David to join him and his parents in the booth, he cradled David’s hand as he slid into the seat next to him. Bringing it up to his mouth to place two gentle kisses, their eyes twinkled with the fairy lights surrounding them as Patrick proudly introduced David as his boyfriend.

David lost track of the amount of stops they made as they descended from their hike. With golden rings sparkling, Patrick’s face would split into a grin before kissing along David’s hairline, the hinge of his jaw, or the dimple on his cheek as many times as he could. David giggled and pulled him back down the path so they could really celebrate without the trappings of nature.

Finally, they were crowded against each other in the vestibule of town hall after recessing down the aisle. It was the quick staccato of Patrick’s lips under David’s ear that finally let the tears release from David’s eyes in a torrent befitting the son of Moira Rose.

Following the wedding came packing for the house, missing David’s family, and settling into their new normal. It was a lot of work, a lot of love, and a lot of long nights.

\-----

On a quiet late fall morning, David fiddled with the lip balm display as the sun broke through the heavy clouds, lighting up the window panes of the store. His phone rattled with a text as it sat on top of the cash register.

 **Patrick** : _RDoS_

David’s brows knitted together in confusion wondering what the cryptic letters meant and why his husband, who was just in the backroom working on invoicing, was texting him nonsense.

“Um, Patrick, did you drop your phone in the sink again?” David said as he pulled the curtain back to question the message. It was then he felt arms grab him around the waist, swinging him in a circle. Before he knew it, David had been placed on top of the desk. Patrick’s mouth started with David’s lips before making stops at all his favorite places, punctuating his travels from David’s face, down his neck with sweet kisses that ranged from languorous to frenzied.

“Not to stop this amorous display which I am quite enjoying, but what was with the text message?” David closed his eyes as he felt each kiss ratchet up the warmth radiating from his core.

“Random Drops of Smooches,” Patrick said plainly as he gently pushed the sleeve of David’s sweater up to his elbow, sloppily kissing David’s wrist bone.

Stunned by the affection and this combination of words as evidenced by his lack of commentary on the treatment of his knitwear, all David could do was hum in acknowledgment.

“It’s what I’d always call my little kisses in my head, sort of like 'random acts of kindness', but not. It sounds really dumb now that I have said it out loud. It got you to come in here, though,” Patrick had started circling just above the collar of the sweater, taking his time as David stretched his neck back to savor the press of lips on the extended tendons.

“I mean, the title could use some work, but I am not against an abbreviation to keep things private,” David bent his head downward as Patrick retraced his steps leading him back to David’s mouth.

David wrapped his thighs around Patrick and pulled him closer, his fingers laced together across the back of Patrick’s neck. In unison, both of their mouths opened as they took one another in. Sharing a single breath, tongues jousting for position, David could feel their hips start to rock against one another. Knowing their time and privacy was limited, David retreated with a smile.

“I just think it might be time for me to return the favor,” David said as his lips glanced over the pink-flushed apple of Patrick’s cheek, ready to blaze a trail of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and any kudos/comments in advance! 
> 
> Please say hello on tumblr if you would like [simplymarleycat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/simplymarleycat)


End file.
